Mi historia en Sweet Armori
by Allison Williams
Summary: Mitsuki es la nueva estudiante de Sweet Amoris, en este nuevo Instituto encontra nuevas amigas, malvadas enemigas, chicos lindos a montones ademas de magicas aventuras. Entren y lean la historia de Mitsuki junto a su amigas, ¿quien ganara el corazon de nuestra protagonista? el rebelde Castiel, el amable Nathaniel, el misterioso Lysander, el amigo de la infancia Kentin o quizas...


Me llamo Mitsuki, tengo 16 años y acabo de trasladarme al instituto Sweet Amoris por que mis padres han decidido dejarme en casa de mi tía Kate mientras ellos están viajando. Hoy es mi primer día en el nuevo instituto así que espero hacer muchas amigas.

-Veamos, según lo que dijo tía Kate tengo que doblar en la siguiente esquina a la derecha y abre llegado por fin al instituto- dije en voz alta mientras caminaba hacia allí, aun andaba algo perdida pues no conozco muy bien la ciudad.

El instituto Sweet Armoris es una institución muy completa, con clubes extra escolares interesantes y su propio periódico escolar "esperemos que todo valla bien" pensé mientras entraba al edificio y me encontraba a la directora.

-Tu debes de ser Mitsuki ¿cierto?- me pregunto nada mas verme.

-S-si- le conteste un tanto nerviosa, la directora parecía una dulce ancianita pero ya se sabe "las apariencias engañan" me dije mentalmente mientras la directora me explicaba que mi inscripción no se había realizado correctamente.

-Debes pedirle los papeles a Nathaniel, el es el delegado principal y se encarga de este tipo de cosas; estaré esperando a que me traigas los papeles a mi despacho- dicho esto la directora se marcho, "bueno será mejor ir a la sala de delegados y encontrar a ese tal Nathaniel" pensé mientras empezaba a dirigirme hacia allí.

Tock, tock, llame a la puerta antes de entrar encontrándome de frente con un chico rubio de ojos miel que me sonreía amablemente.

-Puedo ayudarte en algo?- pregunto el rubio amablemente mientras se acercaba a mi.

-Ah… esto… estaba buscando al delegado principal por que la directora me dijo que mi inscripción no se a realizado bien y falta algunas cosas- dije yo algo nerviosa "es muy lindo" pensé con un ligero sonrojo en la mejillas.

-Yo soy Nathaniel y tu debes de ser Mitsuki ¿no es así?- dijo Nathaniel mientras empezaba a buscar entre unos papeles.

-Si soy yo, ¿me puedes decir que es lo que falta para mi inscripción?- le pregunte acercándome a el y viendo que hacia "que de papeleo" pensé viendo el revuelo de papeles que había en la mesa.

-Lo siento, no encuentro tus papeles ya que estamos ordenando documentos y como puedes ver esto es un caos; lo que necesito que traigas es una foto de carnet, 25€ y este formulario rellenado con tus datos personales- dijo entregándome el formulario, yo asentí y me marche de la sala.

-Uf, menudo lio tenia armado- dije en voz alta dirigiéndome al patio para rellenar el documento, era una suerte que tuviera una foto de carnet en mi mochila y que llevase dinero encima sino hubiera tenido que volver a casa.

Una vez en el patio tome asiente en una de las bancas saque un de mis cuadernos como soporte para el formulario y empecé a rellenarlo, "menudo rollo" pensé mientras escribía mi nombre completo, dirección, teléfono de contacto, etc…

-Hey, ¿que haces?- dijo de repente una voz a mi lado haciéndome saltar.

-Ah! Que susto- dije volteando a ver a un chico pelirrojo que me miraba divertido por mi reacción.

-¿Quien eres tu y que estas haciendo?- pregunto acercándose a mi y sentándose en el banco.

-Me llama Mitsuki, soy la nueva alumna y esto rellenando este dichoso formulario por que al parecer mi inscripción no se ha realizado correctamente- dije de forma sarcástica, "menudo primer día que estoy teniendo" pensé un poco fastidiada.

-Hmp- dijo el chico mientras se ponía mas cómodo en el banco- yo soy Castiel- dijo mirándome, tenia los ojos marrones muy expresivos "parece que acabo de conocer al rebelde del instituto" pensé mientras le sonreía.

-Encantada Castiel, me gusta tu camiseta es de un grupo de rock ¿verdad?- le dije inocentemente, el sonrió de lado y me dio una mirada divertida.

-Así es, no sabia que a las chicas como tu les gustase el rock- dijo el en un tono de voz un poco burlón.

-¿La chicas como yo?- pregunte alzando una de mis cejas y empezando a enfadarme "que esta insinuando" pensé de manera furiosa.

-Solo que no pareces una chica rebelde o de las que le llevan la contraria a sus padres- dijo el mientras me miraba de arriba a bajo.

Me había vestido con una falda tableada roja, una blusa blanca con corbata del mismo color que la falda, un jersey sin magas de color beis y zapatos azul-marino con calcetines blancos; mi cabello color chocolate lo llevaba suelto con una diadema roja y con este aspecto… "debo parecer una niña buena" pensé con un tic en el ojo.

-No quería dar una mala impresión en mi primer día en este instituto y además… nunca te han dicho que las apariencias engañan- le dije yo sonriendo de manera arrogante, él sonrió de lado negó con la cabeza y se marcho despidiéndose con su mano.

Una vez terminé con el dichoso papeleo fui en busca de Nathaniel para que me entregara los documentos que faltaban y llevárselo todo a la directora, "ya quiero terminar todo esto y volver a casa" pensé caminando hacia la sala de delegado hasta que alguien muy familiar se cruzo en mi camino.

-Hola Mitsuki, por fin te encuentro- me dijo un castaño con gafas al que reconocí enseguida.

-¡Ken!- dije sorprendida de encontrarle allí-¿que haces tu aquí?- le pregunte alegre de encontrarme con una cara familiar.

-Yo también me cambie de instituto, no quería separarme de ti- dijo poniéndose rojo como un tomate mientras yo tenía un ligero sonrojo en mis mejillas y reía nerviosamente.

-Me alegro de verte Ken, la verdad es que tener una cara conocida en este nuevo instituto hace que se me pase los nervios- le dije sonriendo.

-Que bien, me alegra saberlo- dijo el con una sonrisa y sonrojado.

-Bueno tengo que dejarte, debo arreglar unos papeles- dicho esto me marche a la sala de delegados.

Tock, tock- llame antes de entrar, encontrarme a Nathaniel el cual me sonrió entregándome unos documento.

-Estos son tus documentos para la inscripción, ahora podrás llevárselo a la directora- me dijo sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias Nathaniel, eres muy amable- le dije sonriéndole dulcemente para luego marcharme a llevarle todos los documentos y demás a la directora.

Una vez echo todo esto solo me quedaba volver a casa, "a sido un día muy movido, Nathaniel y Castiel son mi guapos y a la vez muy distintos pero me encantaría ser amiga de ambos; también a sido una grata sorpresa encontrarme con Ken, jajaja" pensé mientras salía por la puerta del instituto pero alguien me jalo del brazo.

-¿Que…?- empecé a decir mientras volteaba a ver quien me sujetaba encontrándome con el rostro de Castiel a poco centímetros del mío- Kyaaaa!- grite alejándome sorprendida y cayendo sentada al suelo.

-Oye, no hacia falta gritar ni que fuera un fantasma- dijo Castiel mientras se reía de mí.

-Que gracioso, ya es la segunda ves que me asustas- le conteste enfadada mientras me levantaba del suelo y me sacudía la ropa.

-No tengo la culpa de que seas tan asustadiza- dijo el con una sonrisa burlona y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya, claro- le conteste yo sarcástica y mirándole de refilón- ¿querías algo o solo querías asustarme?- le pregunte esta vez seria.

-No has visto el instituto ¿no?- me pregunto Castiel, yo negué con la cabeza y el me tomo la mano- ven te lo mostrare- dicho esto Castiel me arrastro por todo el instituto hasta que me llevo a su lugar favorito la azotea.

-Ah, que linda vista- dije mientras sentía la brisa fresca moviendo mi largo cabello y miraba la vista de toda la ciudad que se veía desde allí.

-Es por eso que me gusta este lugar, tiene unas vistas increíbles y es muy tranquilo- dijo Castiel con una sonrisa de lado mientras el viento movía su rojizo cabello.

Nos quedamos allí un rato charlando para conocernos mejor, Castiel sin duda era el rebelde del instituto pero también era un gran chico y estaba segura de que seriamos buenos amigos.

**Continuara…**

**N/A:** Espero les guste el fic, como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen; no se que mas decir salvo que lean y no se pierdan el próximo capi ^o^


End file.
